Tears Upon Us
by delila-malfoy
Summary: Oliver's in love with Herm. Draco, too. She didn't know either of it and never will. Kinda sad. r/r Hr/Oliver.


Set in Hermione seventh year in Hogwarts. Oliver Wood is practically 21 years old.  
  
'Harry. Ron. Wait up guys!' Hermione shouted as Harry and Ron were almost climbing the horseless carriage. They were going to Hogsmeade as usual a day before Christmas. Again, they had volunteered to stay for Christmas at Hogwarts.  
  
'Hurry up Hermione! It's getting cold out here' Ron said.  
  
She was running when she heard Filch mumbling something under his breath. She just stared blankly at him and climbed up the carriage. 'Wow, it's seems that snow's had fallen thicker than usual.' Harry said as he looked out at the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The Forest looked like a commercial postcard. It's covered in snow that it looked almost silver. How picturesque. 'I'm sure Collin had taken a picture of this view. It's beautiful' Hemione said and Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
As they reached Hogsmeade, they automatically hurried their steps and headed to the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded with students and Professors. They finally found an empty table at the back of the bar.  
  
'Um. Three Butterbeers I presumed?' Madame Rosmerta asked. Several minutes later, she came to the table again with their Butterbeers and wished them Happy Christmas as she walks away.  
  
'Hiya Harry. Ron. Hermione' a voice said.  
  
The three of them turned around and they face with Oliver Wood. Ex-captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team four years ago. Hermione let out a small gasped as he saw Oliver Wood. THE Oliver Wood. Not that there's anything new about meeting him. She met him before in her third year. But he doesn't look like this before.  
  
'Hi, Oliver' Harry said. 'Hey!' Ron croaked. 'Mind if I seat with you guys? It's crowded here.' 'Sure' Ron said a bit too quickly. Oliver had continue his passion for quidditch as he played an excellent Seeker on his team, Chudley Canons. (Ron's favourite!)  
  
Holly shit. Hermione thought as she eyeing Oliver from up to down quickly. Thank God, her friends didn't caught her. What had happened to the burly guy I used to - well - know? She asked herself.  
  
Transformed. Duh. As she took a sip of her Butterbeer and eyeing Oliver again. He had changed. A lot. He had this perfect tanned skin that was kind of weird to have on a cold winter. He had also grown into 6"3. Quite tall. And although he was wearing layers of clothes top with unmistakable heavy cloak, Hermione was sure there's a nice, sexy six packs under there. (I'm drooling now. ;p)  
  
'Herm?' she jumped as she heard Harry called her. 'Yeah?' she answered drowsily.  
  
'Not to interfere, but why are you starring at Oliver?' he asked as he tilted his head so he is eye level with her. Oliver, too was looking at her suspiciously.  
  
'I did?' she asked as if she'd being scandalize. 'Um. Because -' her words were interrupted as a voice behind them.  
  
'Well, well, well. If it isn't Mudblood, Potty and Weasel here.' Draco Malfoy and his goonies were standing behind them with his trademark smirk, while the other two, erm, they just plainly stupid. 'He was looking at Hermione intently when Oliver spoke out 'Mind your attitude, Malfoy' (Percy's line in CoS)  
  
'Look at what we got here. Another accident-prone Keeper celebrity.' He said satisfied. 'Watch out, Wood. Who knows you may be the Longbottom's older version of stupidity.' He remarked and he left them.  
  
'Git!' Harry said. Ron was ready to lounged himself towards Malfoy when Oliver and Harry pulled him back. 'Seriously, he never leaves us alone recently. And he kept eyeing you, Hermione' Ron said. 'Just like the way you were eyeing Oliver just now' Ron finished his sentences.  
  
Hermione flushed deeply. Harry grinned slyly. Oliver gone pink that clashed with his skin tone. But Ron looked at the three of them confused. 'Did I miss anything?' he pointed out.  
  
Harry just laughed. While Hermione went deeper shades of red and so does Oliver. About half an hour later, Harry and Ron decided to have a look on the new store Quidditch and You, Supplier of Quidditch in your Everyday Life. Hermione said she might just go to Honeydukes. When Harry and Ron went out of Three Broomsticks, Hermione realized that she was alone with Oliver.  
  
'So, um, Hermione, guess it's just us now' Oliver said, doubt at his own words. 'Err, I afraid so' Hermione said. 'Um. I just leave then' Hermione said as she stood up and walked past Oliver when he held her wrist 'You don't have if you don't want to, you know' he said knowingly.  
  
God. I hope he's not thinking what I'm thinking. Whatever is it I'm thinking. 'That's okay. I think I'm going to Honeydukes. Later!' she said smiling at him as she pulled her wrist from Oliver's grasped and walked away.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I've got the chance to KNOW him better and I ruined it just like that? Urgh! She thought furiously and walked away.  
  
~0~  
  
He was watching her every moved. When Harry and Ron left her with Oliver. When Oliver held her hand. And when she walked out of the bar. Don't worry, my dear Hermione, one day, you'll be mine. He thought as he watched the woman he loved went away.  
  
~0~  
  
The next day, it was Christmas. Hermione received a blue sapphire necklace with the letter H engraved on it from Harry. (Oh, Harry. You shouldn't have. Thank YOU!) AND Ron gave her an updated version of Hogwarts: A history and a comb. (Thank you to you too, Ron!) She also received a tin of Christmas cookies from Mrs. Weasley and a tin of treacle fudge form Hagrid.  
  
Last but not least, she noticed a small parcel laying at the bottom of the pile up wrapping papers. She took it and read across the parcel, Hermione Isabella Granger. Weird, who else knows my horrible middle name other than Mom and Dad. She thought while frowning.  
  
She opened the parcel only to reviled a beautiful white gold bracelet with precious gemstone in a shaped of butterfly. (think Mariah Carey's bracelet in her new V.C) And there was a note saying,  
  
To Hermione, with love  
  
In a neat handwriting. Who sent this to me? Was all she can think about.  
  
~0~  
  
The next day was a holiday too. Hermione was wandering around the castle when she bumped onto a guy. 'Sorry. I should be watching where I'm -' her voice broke when she looked into the guy and it was Oliver Wood. 'Going' she finished off lamely.  
  
'Oh, no problem. Better be off now.' He said with a smile and walked away.  
  
The next hour, again, Hermione bumped onto the same guy again. 'Gosh Oliver, is it just me that we were on the opposite tracks of each corner?' Hermione asked. 'Beats me. ' he replied. But I liked it though. He thought.  
  
'What were doing in Hogwarts anyway?' Hermione asked him. 'Quidditch business.' He replied simply. 'Want to take a stroll at the lake?' he asked her, not sure why he was doing this. 'Sure' she replied.  
  
They were talking and walking near the frozen lake until it's almost dark. 'Let's go in, it's getting cold and I'm starving!' Hermione said as she looked at her watch.  
  
~0~  
  
He watched her again. Why oh why must she went out with that phony hotshot? He asked himself. He was practically watched her walking next to Oliver Wood, talking and laughing. She looks beautiful when she's laughing. And I'll teach that guy a lesson for messing with me and my Hermione! He thought angrily when Hermione and Oliver turned and enter the castle for dinner.  
  
~0~  
  
It was Sunday. Everyone's asleep. But Hermione's not. She went up early. She had made promise with Oliver to stroll near the lake again because he needed to say something. I hope he'll say that he loves me. Hermione thought dreamily. And laughed despite herself. Like THAT will ever happened.  
  
She was just exit from the Fat Lady portrait when Oliver greeted her cheerfully. 'Morning, Hermione' ' Morning, Oliver' she replied.  
  
They were climbing down the stairs when Hermione heard soft footsteps behind them. She turned around but saw no one and nothing. Maybe Peeves.  
  
'What is it, Herm?' Oliver asked with a concern voice. 'Nothing. Just Peeves'  
  
They walked silently until they reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione shivered. 'Cold, aren't you?' Oliver asked. 'Kind of' Hermione replied. Oliver took off his cloak and covered Hermione with it. Hermione felt sudden warmth. 'Thanks' she said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'But what about you?' she asked him. 'Oh, I got me my enchanted sweater me Mom gave me few years back' he replied.  
  
They were talking and then they stopped and sat under a large oak tree.  
  
'Hermione, actually I -'  
  
Suddenly, Draco Malfoy, came out of nowhere, interrupted him before he finished it. He was about ten feet from them. And was shouting at them.  
  
'You were supposed to be with me, Hermione. Not this stupid, ugly, git! I've been watching you all this time. How can you be so stupid? Sometimes I think you don't used your brain enough! Now it's time for him to pay' Draco was practically yelling at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was so stunned by Draco's action when.. 'Avada Kedavra' Draco's wand was aimed at Oliver. NO. Hermione screamed to herself and pushed Oliver aside.  
  
Thud.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'Oh my god, Hermione, please don't die.' Draco shook his head as he run towards Hermione lifeless body.  
  
'YOU!' Oliver stood up and punched Malfoy as hard as he can until he was unconscious. Tears were stinging in his eyes.  
  
'Hermione, if there's one thing I'll never regret doing is loving you. And as much as I hate my self for not telling you earlier..' he sobbed.  
  
'Hermione.. I love you' he said as he hugged Hermione limp body and cried silently.  
  
'I love you' he whispered to her ears.  
  
~0~  
  
Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need ya And tell you I set you apart Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions Oh lets go back to the start Running in circles, coming in tails Heads on a science apart Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh take me back to the start  
  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling the puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing tails Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard I'm going back to the start ~0~  
  
THE END. Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K Rowling. And the song belongs to Coldplay. 


End file.
